


BTS - Most likely to love you having a nipple piercing (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [67]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nipple Piercing, Sex, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Check out our tumblr: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/post/181721410706/bts-complete-masterlist-links-to-ao3





	BTS - Most likely to love you having a nipple piercing (Most to Least)

1\. RM

 

We feel that Namjoon would be the most turned on by you/his girlfriend having a nipple piercing as he would find it incredibly sexy. He would love knowing that little detail about you, as though it were a dirty secret between you both. His reaction when first seeing it would be to hold you close, pulling you onto his lap and to flick it gently with his thumb. “Oogh.” He would mutter in delight. “Naughty girl…”

 

2\. J-Hope

 

While we feel that Hoseok would not treat you any differently for having a nipple piercing, he would be delightfully surprised when you revealed it to him. He would not be as sexually turned on as Namjoon (as he would love your body no matter what), but he would be naturally curious about it. “Wow!” He would express as you/he lifted your shirt. Without thinking, he would touch it delicately between his fingers. “Does it hurt?” After you replied, he would kiss it gently. 

 

3\. Jungkook

 

While Jungkook would be a little shocked to see you with a nipple piercing, he would be unable to stop himself from staring at it and touching it as you revealed it to him. “Is it real?” He would ask with an innocent smile. His fascination with it would amuse you as he kisses and plays with it at every opportunity, finding it such a turn on.

 

4\. Suga

 

Of all the members, we feel that Yoongi would react the least to your piercing. Although he would find it incredibly sexy, he would recognise that commenting on it may make you feel insecure. He would instead stroke your stomach gently and, later, kiss and suck your nipples as he would otherwise, reading your body language carefully to make sure he was not hurting you. He would not make a big deal out of it but this in itself would boost your confidence and prove that he didn’t think any differently of you.

 

5\. V

 

Taehyung would find your piercing interesting, but would not dwell on it, as he loves every aspect of your body and sexuality. “This is nice…” He would comment, briefly stroking your nipple before cupping your breasts in his hands and kissing your lips. Later on in the relationship, however, he would love teasing your piercing with his tongue; making you feel amazing. 

 

6\. Jimin

 

While Jimin would love your piercing, we feel he may be a little shocked by it and would be a little tentative when it came to touching your nipples. He would try to hide his feelings, however, and would flash you a sweet, cheeky grin. “This is pretty…” He would comment, very gently brushing his thumb over the piercing. 

 

7\. Jin

 

We cannot deny that Jin would find the piercing surprising and would be unable to hide this. He would not think any differently of you, however. He would grin and exclaim: “Oh! I didn’t expect that” Before stroking the sides of your breasts. He would eventually feel confident enough to touch your piercing but would be very gentle.


End file.
